Bendy x Reader: All Eyes On Us
by 14kiktay1999
Summary: Your a detective working undercover as a cartoonist for Joey Drew Studios as part of a mission to solve the mystery of how the workshop had gone to ruin and soon meet up with Bendy the Dancing Demon who begins to fall in love with you.
1. Build Our Machine

You get assigned to investigate the horrors of Joey Drew Studios. You get to the studio to discover that there's not much to the building aside from the fact that it's been completely abandoned. However you also end up stumbling across a Bendy cutout.

(Y/n) P.O.V

"What was with that cutout back there? The studio should be completely empty shouldn't it?" I thought to myself. I continue looking around trying to find some clues as to how the studio had fallen apart. Trying to put the pieces together to why the building had turned into a complete ghost town. I enter this big room where there was this giant machine that looked as though it was broken. I look over to the other side of the room and see six empty pedestals with pictures on them, a plush, an inkwell, a book, a record, a gear, and a wrench.

"And where exactly am I supposed to find these items?" I thought to myself in confusion. Just then I heard a can of bacon soup roll on to the floor. As I turned around to check it out I saw the Bendy cutout from earlier right before it hid around the corner. "Hello? Who's there?" I asked as I started walking towards that hallway to see Bendy standing there. "Oh it's just you. Why are you following me?" I start searching the studio for the missing items. "The first item I need is a Bendy plush but where am I going to find it?" Just then I come across a bookshelf and on it bacon soup, a book, and a Bendy plush. So I grabbed two of the items and brought them back to the pedestals. "Now I just need to find the other four items." I searched around for the other items and as I was looking around the room I found some kind of audio recording left by one of the employees, a voice actor goes by the name of Sammy Lawrence. 'So first, Joey installs this

ink machine over our heads.' Sounds like he was pretty pissed about having the ink machine built smack down in the middle of his office. I continue to listen in on the recording and I see the Bendy cutout just standing there behind me. Not sure if the cutout likes me or is just waiting for the perfect moment to end my life, but either way all he's done is stalk me since the moment I got here. Eventually I get all of the items and after I put the machine back together again. I pull the lever to turn on the ink machine and ink starts pumping out of the machine.


	2. Can't Be Erased

As the studio starts flooding with ink I notice a sign as I'm walking through the hallways. 'The Demon' it said on the left sign and on the right 'The Angel'. I start heading down the left hallway and as I'm walking I start noticing that there's ink on the walls and that the lights look as though they're about ready to burn out. Just as I reach the end of the hallway a demon made entirely out of ink appears out of nowhere.

Bendy's P.O.V

I saw the most beautiful woman with (H/l) curly hair color of (H/c). "H-Hello my name is B-Bendy." But then all of a sudden she's gone. "Was it something I said?" I thought to myself so I try following her down the hallway to try to catch up with her but by the time I get to the end of the hallway she had fallen through the floor to the basement and started pass out so I tried to go down there and help her.


	3. Flow the Ink

Bendy reaches his hand out to mine as he tries to pull me up off the ground. As we're walking he tries to start a conversation.

Bendy's P.O.V

I look back at (Y/n) and smile at her. She starts to notice that I'm smiling at her and smiles back. I start blushing and I even feel a little trickle of ink stream down my face. "So um... What- What brings you to Joey Drew Studios?" I ask her.

(Y/n) P.O.V

"Oh, no reason I just been doing some traveling, you know a little sight-seeing and thought it would be fun to check this place out." I tell him hoping he'd believe my lie since I wasn't supposed to tell him that I'm actually here trying to solve a mystery or it will blow my cover.

Bendy's P.O.V

I take (Y/n)'s word for it, but I can't help but wonder if she's hiding something from me. "Don't worry about it too much!" I try telling myself. I'm a little bit worried about her though, if Alice found out that she's here then it would surely become a blood and ink bath. I mean she does think very highly of herself when it comes to beauty. "Am I in love with (Y/n)?" I ask myself. "Well at least allow me to treat you to dinner and a dance." I tell her.

(Y/n) P.O.V

I look at him, shocked. "Did he just ask me out?" I ask myself. "S-Sure." I answer nervously. I start blushing a bit as I'm smiling at him. "Now I know he's got a crush on me." I start thinking to myself, but I don't want to call him out on it too soon.


	4. The Dancing Demon

Eventually we finally reach the main floor of the studio. As we enter through the door he tells me to close my eyes and wait on the staircase.

*Time Skip*

Some time after he leads me into the room though I'm not sure what tricks he's got up his inky sleeve to amaze me with.

(Y/n) P.O.V

I can only imagine what Bendy's surprise is. "Can I open my eyes yet?" I ask him. "Not yet." He tells me, so all I gotta do is just wait. After he finishes trying to get everything ready I try asking a second time. "How about now?"

Bendy's P.O.V

After setting everything up I give her the all clear. "Alright, now you can." I tell her. She looks on in what I can only assume is amazement at the candlelit dinner of bacon soup.

(Y/n) P.O.V

After opening my eyes I see a dinner table illuminated by candlelight. I couldn't believe my eyes as to what I was looking at. "Oh my god this is the sweetest, most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me!" I shouted. "Do you love it?" He asks me. I follow up on his question with a simple nod and afterwards we sit down to enjoy our dinner.

*Time Skip*

Bendy's P.O.V

I smiled at (Y/n) and held her hand as we walked down the hallway back to my door. She looked at me and smiled back. "I had a great time." She says. I reply back "Thanks." I reach down to kiss her on the cheek. "So I-I guess I'll see you later?" I ask her. "Sure, I'd like that." She answers. She lets go of my hand right as she leaves.


	5. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of Screams)

Immediately after (Y/n) leaves Bendy meets up with Alice and Boris. Soon afterwards they notice he has a lovestruck expression on his face from thinking about her.

Boris's P.O.V

I look over at Bendy with a confused look on my face as he's walking in smiling and humming to himself. "Bendy, are you ok?" I ask him. "I couldn't be better. I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine." He tells me.

I look over at Alice and notice that she seems upset and maybe even a little jealous that there could possibly be a chance that (Y/n) might be prettier than her.

Alice's P.O.V

I'm looking over at Bendy all upset because he's in love with another woman. Probably thinks she's prettier than me no doubt. "Yeah right, no one's more beautiful than I am." I tell them. "I mean what's so great about (Y/n) anyway? What could you possibly see in her?" I ask him.

Bendy's P.O.V

I roll my eyes at her. "Oh great, I was afraid this would happen." I thought to myself. "Ok I admit it! Yes, (Y/n) is here in the studio and yes, I am in love with her! But I'm warning you Alice if you so much as hurt her I'll make your life a living hell!" I tell her hoping she'd get the message. "Well so much for keeping (Y/n) a secret." I thought to myself, frowning as ink started trickling down my face.

Boris's P.O.V

I watch as Alice storms out of the room. After she leaves I go over to Bendy and try to comfort him. "Hey, how are you doing Bendy?" I ask him. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to blurt that stuff out!? Now (Y/n)'s in danger because Alice knows she's here!!" He tells me, crying, ink covering his eyes. "You know you're my best friend and I hate to see you so upset. I know, I can go and try to warn (Y/n) about Alice for you!" I tell him.

"Don't worry! I won't let you down!"


	6. Bend You Til' You Break

I search everywhere I can think of trying to retrace where (Y/n) was last and figuring out where she could've gone next. Besides I have to find (Y/n) before Alice did. But then I hear the audio recording left by Wally Franks. I follow the sound of the voice recording and see a woman "That must be (Y/n)!" I thought to myself.

(Y/n) P.O.V

I'm listening to a voice recording from an employee named Wally Franks. 'Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our work stations.' Just then I see a shadow behind me. I start turning around and getting ready to freak out when I feel a hand cover my mouth. "It's ok. I won't hurt you." The voice tells me right before it slowly remove its hand from my mouth. I turn around to see a wolf standing right behind me. "My name is Boris. Bendy's told me so much about you." He tells me. "I'm

(Y/n)." I answer.

Boris's P.O.V

I tell (Y/n) about the entire situation. "Ok now let's see if I got this straight. You're saying your friend Alice knows I'm here and she's at this very moment looking for me so she can possibly kill me?" She asks me. "Yes, and I'm here so I can keep her from doing that." I tell her. "Where's Bendy?" She asks. "He's trying to find Tom and Allison so that together we can stop Alice."

(Y/n) P.O.V

I nod my head in response. "Ok, so how can we stop her?" I ask. "You can't and you won't!" A voice responds. I turn around and see a demonic-looking angel. "Who- Who are you?" I ask. "My name is Alice. The true beauty of this here cartoon studio." She proclaims. She the proceeds to push Boris out onto the ground. But right as she's getting ready to strike, Bendy arrives with Allison and Tom. "Hold it right there Alice!" Exclaims Bendy as he burst into the room. I look to see him and smile with relief.

Bendy's P.O.V

I rush over to (Y/n) and stand in front of Alice. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM (Y/N)!" I screamed. "Why do you always have to be so conceded!?" Alice starts punching me and I dodge her attack. I then grab a pipe so I can use it against Alice. "BORIS, GET (Y/N) OUT OF HERE!" I tell him. He nods and he and (Y/n) leave the room.

"Come on Tom and Allison, let's take this witch down!" I tell them. They nod in response as we get ready to fight.

Allison's P.O.V

I can't say I'm surprised. My sister was always very dramatic and had a tendency to overreact to things. "You know, it doesn't have to be this way. You're making a big fuss over nothing. Why don't you just let it go and be happy for Bendy?" I try reasoning with her, hoping she'd listen. "Oh really? Well maybe if you all won't take my word for it, then maybe you should ask (Y/n) the real reason why she's here because last time I checked she wasn't a member of the studio's staff." She tells me right before she vanishes.

Tom's P.O.V

I scratch my head in confusion from what she said. "What does she mean by ask (Y/n) why she's here?" I ask myself.


	7. The Last Reel

I can't stop thinking about what Alice had said. "What does she mean by ask (Y/n)?" I keep thinking to myself, the question repeating over and over again in my mind.

Allison's P.O.V

I look over at Tom, concerned. "You Alright Tom?" I ask him. My sister's got some nerve attacking us the way she did. "Yeah, I was just thinking." He tells me. "About what?" I ask. "About our fight with Alice, and about what she said about (Y/n). I'm worried about her but I'm also curious. Alice said something about 'Ask (Y/n) about why she's here.' But I'm not sure what she means by that."

*Time Skip*

Eventually we met back up with Boris and (Y/n).

(Y/n) P.O.V

With every minute that passes, I'm still conflicted between whether or not to tell everyone why I'm here and weighing the pros and cons of why I should tell them vs not telling them.

"Sooner or later everyone's going to know you're not really a cartoonist and that you're actually working an undercover case." I keep telling myself.

Bendy's P.O.V

We get back from fighting Alice and I as soon as I see (Y/n) I run up to her. "(Y/n)! Oh thank god you're alright! I was so worried!" I tell her. My arms wrap around her as I reach them out to give her a hug, kissing her forehead. "We have to be ready for when Alice tries to attack us again!" I tell everyone. They all nod in response as (Y/n) looked at me, her eyes glistening in the light.


	8. All Eyes On Me

As we head all head back to the main floor we immediately started thinking of how we could defeat Alice.

Tom's P.O.V

"We need to stop Alice from destroying us all!" I shouted. "Does anyone have any ideas?" I look around at everyone in hopes that they have some suggestions.

(Y/n) P.O.V

I look around at everyone as they are coming up with ideas on how to beat Alice. As I'm looking around I see Bendy put his hand on my shoulder.

"(Y/n) I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I guess what I'm trying to say is that.. I love you (Y/n)." He tells me. "There's something I have to tell you too, Bendy. You see, I'm not really a cartoonist. I'm actually a detective that was working on a case about this studio. I wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid of what you would think." I explained. "I don't care, I still want to be with you (Y/n)! I love you!" He cries out. Everyone, looking at us. "I love you too, Bendy!" I tell him as I reach out to kiss him on the lips.

Boris's P.O.V

I look over at Bendy and (Y/n). "Um guys, not to kill the mood or anything, but don't we still have to come up with a plan to stop Alice?" I ask them. "Oh, of course." He tells me. Suddenly out of nowhere the Butcher Gang, as well as a group of ink searchers jump out and started attacking us. After we fought them off I just got an idea.

"This might sound crazy but I think that together all of us, along with

(Y/n)'s help, we can stop Alice." I told everyone.

Allison's P.O.V

I look over at Boris, surprised. "Do you really think so?" I ask him. "Sure, it's worth a shot!" He tells me, I nod in response.


	9. Instruments of Cyanide

After coming up with our plan Allison went to work on drawing a layout of the studio to help explain to me what I'm supposed to do.

(Y/n) P.O.V

I look at Allison, confused. How was I gonna be of any help to everyone. "Allison, I don't really understand. Why do you guys need me?" I ask her. "Simple, you'll have the easiest job. We're gonna set up a trap for Alice. And you are gonna be the bait, but don't worry I'll still be in the area so I can make sure that nothing bad happens to you." She reassured me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Just then we hear Alice walking towards our direction. You could probably guess by now who she's after. Allison moves quickly to try and find a hiding spot. Shortly afterwards Alice shows up and gets ready to swing her pipe. But right as she swings downward Brute Boris grabs on to the pipe and shoves her, sending her flying across the room. "Great job Brute Boris!" Tom exclaims. "Now, everyone together!" I tell them. "You heard the woman! Come on guys, let's take Alice down!" Allison chimes in.

Alice's P.O.V

I look around and see that I'm completely cornered but there is no way I'm giving up. I will fight to remain the most beautiful. "It's so amusing watching you guys try to defeat me, but I know you can't actually pull it off." I tell them. "We can and we will, Alice." They proclaim. I'd like to see them try.

Time Skip*

Allison's P.O.V

Alice has been defeated, our plan had proven successful. The question is will Alice be willing to accept the fact that (Y/n) is here and hopefully become friends with her. "Alice, you know things don't have to be this way." I tell her. "Let us show you there is an easier way."

Alice's P.O.V

My eyes widened in response. I hadn't really thought about anyone other than myself. "But why? After everything I've done. To you and to

(Y/n) and well.. Everyone. Why would you guys even bother giving me a second chance?" I ask her. "Because Alice you're my sister and besides nobody's perfect." She tells me.


	10. Beautiful

Alice smiles at Allison. Afterwhich we all cheer as the sisters hugged, reunited. We then proceeded to head back towards the main floor.

Bendy's P.O.V

I look around at everyone, smiling as we're walking up the stairs. My arm, wrapped around her shoulder. I look at her and smile. She sees me smiling at her and kisses me on the cheek. "I'm so glad everything turned out ok." She tells me. "Me too, (Y/n)."

Alice's P.O.V

I look back at Bendy and (Y/n) and see that they are really happy. Maybe- maybe I was wrong about (Y/n). "Hey (Y/n)." She looks at me. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

(Y/n) P.O.V

I look over at Alice, curious. "Um.. Sure Alice. What- What do you want to talk about?" I ask her. "I just wanted to apologize- for the way I've been acting and for everything I put you through. I.. I just.. I haven't been, what you call, graceful when I first heard about you arriving here. It's just-" She tells me before I cut her off. "Alice, it's alright. I forgive you." I tell her. Afterwards I hug her, then Bendy catches up with us and puts his arm around me. "Hey (Y/n), do you want to dance?" He ask me. "Sure. Alice do you want to join us?" I ask. "You guys go on ahead. She tells me.

Boris's P.O.V

I look over at Alice and walk up to her. "I know it's probably gonna take some time getting use to (Y/n) being in the studio all the time. You gonna be alright?" I ask her. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just happy for Bendy, even if I wasn't ready to admit it."


End file.
